Changed
by Juliejustdance
Summary: Why was Justin so obsessed with his looks? This is a story explaining just that.


**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA.**

Have you ever wondered why Justin was so concerned with his looks and why in TDA he was so nervous he was hideous, mostly in The Princess Pride_._ Well, let's find out.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was Justin's first day of middle school. Most kids, are nervous on their first day of middle school but he was extremely nervous. It was right after winter break and Justin was going to a new school. He inspected himself in the mirror to make sure he looked decent. In the mirror, he saw a boy with messy hair that was brown, pale skin and a smile that contained braces. He thought he looked okay so he headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of fruity pebbles with milk and started eating at the table. As he was finishing his mother came in.

"Are you ready for your first day?" She asked him with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know."" He replied as his stomach started to get a little queasy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make tons of friends."

When Justin got to school he walked in and was greeted by a very tall and scary looking man.

"Hello, sir." He said, "You must be the new kid."

"Umm, yes." Justing replied, his voice shaking.

"Here is your schedule, locker number and combination."

Justin took the items and started to search for his locker. His locker number was 3278. Eventually, he found it. He put in his combination and put the things he didn't need in there. Now, all he had to do was figure out where his classes were. Justin's first class was Math and it was in room 220. He looked around and realized it was right across from his locker. He walked in slowly. Then, he walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Hello, I'm a new student." He said.

"Oh, yes." Said the teacher, "You must be Justin. Why don't you have a seat at the second desk in the second row."

He walked to the second row and sat in the second seat. A couple of people looked at him for a second but the continued on about their awesome winter breaks and what they got for the winter holidays. He decided that if he wanted any friends this was the chance to make some.

"Hi, I'm Justin." He said.

"Don't talk to us, loser." Replied one of the kids.

Justin frowned. Why were they being so mean to him. After all, they didn't even know him. He shrugged it off. Maybe those kids were just mean. He decided he would get back to work and find some other friends in his next class.

Once the bell rang, he got out of his desk and took out his schedule. His next class was English in room 213. He figured the classrooms were in order by number and he was correct. He went back seven doors to find that room 213 was there. He went up to the teacher's desk where a young women was sitting.

"Hello," She said, "Are you Justin?"

He nodded and the teacher told him to sit at a table with a girl at it. Maybe she was nicer than the other kids. Justin decided to talk to her before the lesson started.

"Hi, I'm Justin." He said once again.

This time he didn't even get a response. All he got was an annoyed look before she looked away. Why didn't anybody give him a chance? Was everybody at this school mean? He sighed and started to work. If people kept acting like this it would be a long day.

Eventually, it was lunch and Justin didn't know where to sit. He went up to a table and decided to ask if he could sit with the other kids at the table.

"Get lost." Said one of the girls.

Justin left because he was obviously not wanted but decided to try the next table.

"Can I sit with you guys."

Once again, he did not receive a response. This time he got a spit ball to the face. He sighed and walked away but he did not give up. However, after being rejected at several more tables he sat at a table by himself.

After eating lunch he started to read a book. He loved to read. He actually loved to read so much that he was the first one to learn how to read in kindergarten. He was always really smart. He's been on the honor roll for as long as he could remember. At the thought of this he smiled. This was probably for the first time today. He didn't know why everybody was rejecting him. The bell rang so Justin got up to go to his next class. He had given up trying to ask anybody to be his friend but yet he was still tormented.

By the end of the day, he had enough. He went to his room and started thinking of reasons why the kids would do that to him. Finally, he came up with two possible answers. They either just don't like him or it's just something they do to the new kid. He decided to test this out. For the next few weeks Justin went to school to see if the tormenting got better or if they would stop but it didn't.

By the end of the month Justin was super frustrated. He came home from school and stomped the way to his room. When he got it the anger started turning into sadness. He felt the tears dripping down his face as he said, "Why doesn't anybody like me?"

He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. That had to be it. His messy hair and pale skin wouldn't cut it. Neither would his outfit. He had to change so he did.

By the beginning of high school he looked completely different. Actually, some people didn't even know it was him. His hair, instead of being a messy pile on his head was now carefully brushed back. His skin was now tan with the help of tanning lotion, sprays, ect. Instead of wearing plaid button-up shirts with fancy pants he wore a green t-shirt and jeans.

When hanging out with the popular kids he realized none of them cared about school or was very smart so he stopped caring too and as an effect he was no longer on honor roll and now got mostly D's. When his parents started to notice he told them to let him be and forget about it.

Nobody really knows if this change was for better or worst but one thing was sure. He changed.

* * *

**That's all folks. Sorry, if it was rushed because to me it did seemed kind of rushed but I tried to do my best. I hope you enjoyed. Also, sorry this story is like really cliché.**


End file.
